Hanging in the Balance
by FinalAvenue
Summary: A strange power outage puts Stella, Lindsey and Sid in a bad situation. Is it innocent or is something more sinister at work?
1. Chapter 1

Strictly speaking, when it came to manners of death, the layperson avoided the topic. There were those who had the foresight to ponder and question what happened in the great thereafter but to most people, it was a topic given little thought to. After all, there were few who relished in facing the fact that a human's stay on this planet was small potatoes in the grand scheme of things.

His life however, his work-life anyways, revolved around it. Doctor Sid Hammerback of the New York City Medical Examiner's office stood wrist deep into his latest victim. The serenity that was etched on the face of the 26-year-old woman lying on his table was ironic considering the three large stab wounds to her chest. Sid imagined her last moments of life had been anything but blissful. Another young life snubbed out much too early. As he worked at removing the stomach to empty its contents, Sid tried not to dwell on how close in age this young woman was to his own daughter.

Diligently removing a small collection of mostly digested food into a sample container, Sid found himself trying to pull together this victim's story. The aging Doctor considered it his job to unfold the stories of who his victims were. To give the Crime Scene Investigation unit the information they needed to bring the killers to justice and peace to families. Telling the story of the dead was his role and he took it very seriously.

"You had quite a rough night my dear," Sid murmured softly to the young woman. Had his victim been among the living, his sincerity and manner of speaking would have conveyed his respect. To his staff, it was evident the reverence he held for the dead and Sid tolerated nothing less. It was a privilege to prepare the victims for their families and he expected everyone to afford them the same rights as any living individual.

"Not much in the stomach," he noted, swishing around the approximately 50 millilitres of bile liquid in the container. As he continued with his examination, he spotted the damage from the knife wounds. One had intersected into the Aorta, the second on the left ventricle and the third on the left lung.

As he inspected inside the pericardium closer, Sid peered through his glasses at some suspicious debris. "Interesting...," Sid mumbled as he used tweezers to remove some grit from one of the wound tracks.

"Talking to yourself again Sid?" a familiar voice drawled as his attention remained attuned to the trace as he placed it in another container. Looking up, Sid smiled as he locked gazes with an amused Stella Bonasera, standing cross-armed before him. Her brown locks were pulled back to the nape of her neck, her black blazer and slacks showing off her attractive figure. As Sid took in her raised eyebrow appraising his gaze, he merely smiled. The medical examiner could still appreciate finely dressed women—as long as his wife was not present.

He was old not stupid.

"Just seeing what this young woman has to tell us," he stated matter of factly as he pointed to the victim. "I afford them the same courtesy as yourself Stella, no one gets away without missing my pearls of wisdom—even the dead," he smiled, winking to the Detective standing before him. Her green eyes sparkled as she laughed heartily.

"Glad to see I'm not your only target," Stella retorted as she indicated their Vic lying prone before them. Her chest open for all to see, inside organs splayed around her. A disturbing picture had she not seen it many times before. "Anything remarkable?"

Her question was met with a firm shake of the medical examiner's head. "Too early to tell Stella, afraid you'll have to wait for my report like everyone else." Out of professional courtesy, Sid sometimes would alert the lead CSI if anything seemed amiss or unusual. This time, it seemed fairly run of the mill.

Stella held up her arms in protest. "I know, I know. I just happened to be down here, picking up another report," she held the manila folder up as evidence, "And I just wanted to check in." She gave her colleague a genuine smile and she slapped the folder in her hands.

"If I know anything about you Stella my dear, it is that you do nothing by accident," Sid reported with an easy smile, his eyes sparkling as he continued to work. Despite the fact he often talked to his deceased victims, it was nice to talk to someone who answered back. And no one jested with him the way Stella did. Their easy banter was always welcomed.

Before a smart retort could leave her lips, the bright surgical lights that were suspended from the ceiling flickered several times before dimming and finally fading out. In fact, the florescent lighting around the morgue was following suit. A few seconds of darkness followed before the emergency generators kicked in.

"Interesting," Sid broke the silence, as he noted the time on his watch, 12:30 pm. Both waited a few moments, fully expecting the main lights to come to life once again but the dimmed emergency lighting remained. There was no overhead page indicating an emergency, no fire alarm. It was warm and sunny outside, no reason the weather would have caused a power outage.

"I'll contact Mac and see what's going on," Stella indicated as she unclipped her cell phone. As she touched the screen, she frowned, as no display was available. After several moments of pressing buttons, she muttered a curse under her breath. Her phone was dead and she distinctly remembered charging it the night before.

"Landline in my office," Sid offered, as she nodded and entered into his office several feet away. She returned quickly, giving her colleague an exasperated look.

"Line's dead," Stella reported, a frown now adorning her features. "You have your cell phone on you Sid?"

"In my locker, I don't have any use for it here. Usually splotchy reception down here anyways and my wife calls my office number if she needs me. It was the kid's idea to get one and I rarely use the damn thing. Waste of money if you ask me but they say it gives them a piece of mind...," Stella held up her hand, Sid stopping mid sentence. Now was not the time for one his lengthy tales.

"I'm gonna head up to the lab to see what is going on," she stated, watching as he removed his gloves in a trash receptacle and washed his hands. Stella headed to the elevators, Sid following behind her.

"The elevators shouldn't work if there is a power outage," he clarified, as Stella nodded her head in agreement.

"Just making sure the outage is not isolated to the morgue," she replied, pressing the appropriate button. A moment later, the elevator chimed and Stella turned to Sid with a smile. It would be logical to assume there was some sort of backup system for the elevators to prevent disasters with loss of power.

"You sure you wanna get in that car with a questionable power problem? I know it's a long way up the stairs Stella..."

They were stunned speechless when the elevator opened and a bloody mess greeted them. Blood splatter littered the walls of the car and a crumbled body was pushed to the back. Both quickly moved into action, as Stella surged into the car and carefully approached the body.

Feminine clothes and high heels led them to the assumption the body was female. She appeared to have short light brown hair, a well-manicured hand draped behind her. Her NYPD shield was visible on her belt and her ID lay face down beside her.

It was one of their own.

Stella reached the woman first, a surprised gasp leaving her lips as the woman's form rolled into her lap.

"Oh my God," she breathed.

"Dear Lord," Sid exclaimed just as surprised.

Detective Lindsey Messer moaned unintelligibly, as Stella's hands quickly moved to the stab wound in her abdomen. She tried not to focus on the trails of blood around them. "Sid!"

Her frantic call forced the medical examiner into action, his aging body quickly kneeling down to assess the situation. His shock was pushed behind his professional mask, his expert hands brushing over Lindsey's wounds.

"She has a stab wound to the abdomen, lower right quadrant and to the lower left quadrant. There appears to be several abrasions but no other deep wounds. She appears to have a nasty gash on her forehead, leading me to conclude she most likely has a concussion," his voice rattling off her injuries in the same tone he used when cataloguing evidence on tape. As he probed one of the stab sites, a moan left her lips and Stella did her best to sooth her unconscious friend.

"We need to get her help. Grab whatever medical supplies you have Sid and we'll go up in the elevator."

The medical examiner nodded, quickly leaving to gather up the first aid kit. Stella pulled off her blazer and pressed it against Lindsey's stomach. Lindsey continued to lay motionless, her pale complexion a testament to the blood already lost. As she waited impatiently for Sid to return, she assessed the elevator, which appeared to be in working order.

Stella was at loss over how this could happen in their own office, their own Lab. Not even on the street or crime scene where it could be expected. It made her happy that her side arm rested on her hip and not in her office drawer. Lindsey's attacker did not want to get within her reach.

"It's gonna be okay kiddo," Stella soothed as she wiped at some drops of blood on her face, the young woman not even flinching at her touch. Stella struggled to keep her emotions and worry at bay. There was too much going on for her liking and Mac's words echoed in her ears. There were no coincidences.

Running footsteps greeted her ears as Sid returned breathless with several bags in tow. With their situation undetermined, he figured it would not hurt to be over prepared.

"I grabbed everything I could," the older man reported as he immediately knelt down. "I didn't see anyone around," he added, figuring he had been alone as it was lunchtime. Sid often worked through his break in a vain attempt to be home at a decent hour. Usually it was a fruitless gesture.

"Good," Stella stated simply before standing and letting Sid take over. Pressing the button for the 26th floor, Stella sincerely hoped her worry was for nothing.

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor moved methodically with a magnifying glass over a men's long sleeve shirt, his experienced eyes looking for any piece of evidence that could lead them in the right direction. Holding the magnifying glass with his left hand, he used a pair of tweezers to pick off a small orange thread attached to the collar. He placed the trace in a small envelope, labelling it and setting it aside before continuing with his inspection of the shirt.

Mac was very much enjoying his day, having spent it thus far in the lab. Two sick calls this morning, Adam being one of them, meant that he had been needed to pick up the slack. Danny and Sheldon were at a scene near central park, leaving only Stella and Lindsey to handle the lab.

Mac had been more than happy to help. His paperwork was piled to the ceiling in his office but with the late nights he pulled, there would be plenty of time to catch up on it. Mac was enjoying himself too much at present. His office work felt like it had been over taking his life for the last few weeks.

As Mac catalogued another piece of trace, he was distracted as the lights flickered for a few moments. Just when he thought they were on the cusp of a power outage, the lights evened out. He waited a few seconds before returning to his task, appreciative of the kink an outage would do to his day. The best one in a couple weeks, Mac thought gladly.

Mac absorbed himself with his job for the moment before glancing at his watch; he noted the time to be 12:55pm. Frowning, he wondered where Stella was. They had planned to go to lunch for 1:00pm and he would have expected her to be buzzing around annoying him to finish up by now. Finishing with the shirt, he re-bagged it and handed it off to a lab tech. Disposing of his gloves; Mac then shrugged of his lab coat and pulled his phone from his pocket.

No missed calls, no texts. Mac's brow furrowed as he pressed speed dial and brought the phone to his ear. It rang once before informing him that her phone was turned off. The detective entered into his office, hanging up his lab coat and proceeding to his desk. Sitting down, he dialled her office number from his landline. After six rings, he concluded she was not there.

Mac could not explain the irrational fear that prickled along his spine at this time. His blue eyes held worry as he looked into the lab from his office, hoping to spot her distinctive curly brown hair.

His cell phone chirped to life, his hopes dashed as he saw Danny's name appear on his caller ID.

"Taylor," he answered formally, as he continued to scan the lab.

_"Yeah, Boss. I need to speak to Lindsey, she with you? She's not answering her phone,"_ the young man explained, his words conveying his worry. Another red flag went off in Mac's brain. He had sent Lindsey to obtain some evidence dropped off to Flack at the precinct and she had not returned. That was hours ago.

"I haven't seen her in a while Danny. Would you like me to give her a message?" the older man asked, deciding to keep his worry to himself for the moment.

_"Yeah, just get her call me. My mom is babysitting Lucy today and Linds told her she would stop by at lunch to nurse the baby. She never showed, never called. It's not like her Mac." _He had to agree it was unusual. Mac could see the old Lindsey being wrapped up in her work but not when it came to her daughter. Both of the Messer's were devoted to baby Lucy.

"No problem Danny. I will find her and let her know. You guys almost finished up?"

"_Yeah, probably be back in an hour." _Danny surmised. Mac had a feeling it would be earlier if he didn't soon hear from Lindsey. "_Later Boss," _Danny signed off before Mac hung up the phone.

Leaving his office, Mac decided the most logical place that both of his MIA detectives could possibly be was the morgue. Sid had a habit of making a ten-minute visit into a half hour but this was stretching it, even for their long-winded medical examiner.

Reaching the elevators, Mac noted the security guard positioned before him blocking his entrance.

"Are the elevators broken?" Mac asked, the security guard nodding his head.

"One of the cars is stuck. We think it experienced a glitch when we had a power surge. A repair crew is on route," he explained.

"Anyone stuck in the car?" Mac asked, wondering if his missing colleagues were stuck in the elevator car. A harrowing experience by any means, but at least it would explain their disappearance.

"Not that I know of sir. According to the security footage we are receiving, it is empty. As a precaution, we have stopped use of the other elevator until the repair crew can assess the system."

Mac nodded in understanding, thanking the man for the information before leaving for the stairs. As he entered into the stairwell, Mac groaned slightly at the prospect of descending and then re-climbing 26 flights of stairs.

As he began his journey downwards, Mac silently hoped that Stella and Lindsey were in the morgue.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mac pushed opened the heavy fire door leading from the stairwell, he entered into the Morgue to find it eerily empty. Glancing at his watch, he noted it was a little after 1:15pm and lunch break in the Medical Examiner's office was from 12:30 to 1:30pm. Mac supposed it was not considered unusual to find it deserted; most people were not married to their job as he was.

They took their breaks; they went home and slept in their own beds. They had supper with their loved ones. They have a life, Mac thought sardonically, as he tried not to think of his own sorry excuse for a social life.

Walking purposefully into the main examination area, Mac was however surprised to find a corpse lying covered on an examination table. Instruments were laid out in preparation of an autopsy; and from the looks of several of the tools, they had already been used.

Mac frowned as he moved carefully around the table, quickly donning a glove and pulling back the white drape to find the young woman before him cut open. The peritoneum was folded back to make the chest and abdominal organs visible. Several containers filled with specimens sat on a tray. Returning the drape, Mac stepped away and disposed of his gloves.

Mac knew that Sid would not leave a body, half cut open and incompletely examined to go to lunch break. Mac vowed that if some new Medical Examiner held that notion, he would quickly change their tune. A spark of anger surged as Mac thought of the evidence that was being spoiled as the body set out a room temperature.

"This is not to be tolerated," Mac growled under his breath, despite the fact he was alone.

Mac stepped into Sid's office, wanting to leave a note but stopped at the doorway as he took in the state of disarray of his normally pristine oasis. Sid was very eccentric at times but he liked his work environment to be tidy. Papers littered the floor and several items from his cabinet were scattered over his chair. His family picture had been carelessly knocked on its side. Warning signals were going off in his head as he immediately reached for the telephone.

Something was definitely going on. Mac was beginning to think that with the elevators down, security otherwise occupied and the state of the Morgue, that an intruder could be present. May be they were holding Sid hostage. Or Stella, or Lindsey.

Mac's mind suddenly came alive with possibilities he did not want to think about.

His fingers quickly darted across the number pad and brought the phone to his ear, only to discover the line was dead. Annoyed, Mac slammed the phone down into the cradle.

His hand moved to his cell phone, finding a dial tone to his relief.

"_Security," _a gruff voice answered, he sounded preoccupied and several buzzing noises could be heard in the background. A flurry of voices filtered through the phone, the security desk sounding to be in some chaos.

"This is Detective Mac Taylor in the Morgue. I have reason to believe an intruder has been here. The landline and Doctor Hammerback's office appear to have been sabotaged."

"_I will dispatch a security guard immediately,"_ the man answered, now focusing his attention on the conversation. The urgency in Mac's voice overriding what he suspected was the beeping of the elevator warning signals. "_I will get officers dispatched to the scene."_

"Thank you. I'll get a CSI team down here."

Mac returned his phone to his jacket pocket and turned to survey the Morgue. With a sigh, he silently wondered what was going on. Unfortunately, all he could conclusively state was that he had not found Lindsey or Stella. And that Sid could possibly be missing as well.

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Mac wondered why it was impossible for him to have a quiet day. His day had started out so well, working in the lab and the prospect of lunch with Stella - a semi-quiet day at work. Of course, that wish had led him to this situation.

I'd better be careful what I wish for, he thought bitterly.

Mac dialled Danny and wondered how three people could be missing in the same damn building.

* * *

Static filled her ears. Groaning and attempting to move, Lindsey found her body unresponsive to her wishes and a weight resting upon her chest. Her sluggish brain attempting to make sense of the situation, Lindsey determined Danny had fallen asleep with the television on and was holding her captive against him. As endearing as that was, Lindsey needed to be free. How many times had she asked Danny not to leave the TV on? Too many to count and here she was, once again needing to turn it off. Lindsey groaned again, much too tired to deal with this right now.

Before Lindsey had the chance to do anything, her breath caught in her throat as a spark of pain ripped through her abdomen. Gritting her teeth, holding in the moan that wanted to escape, Lindsey opened her eyes and closed them quickly again as bright lights bombarded her.

The detective's brain was in overdrive, trying to process her situation. The static was dissipating and she could now make out the murmur of voices. Lindsey was quickly determining she was not in her bedroom and not even in her apartment.

"It's okay Lindsey, I'm almost finished," a soothing male voice instructed, definitely not Danny but familiar. Something's wrong, she deduced noticing the worry in the unknown man's voice. As her fatigued brain began working through the information, Lindsey had a startling thought.

_Am I dead? _Panic crept into her chest, as she thought about never seeing Lucy again or Danny, her parents or friends. Lindsey now remembered going to work, going to see Flack at the precinct but couldn't remember any other details.

Lindsey felt a warm hand on shoulder, squeezing gently as another wave of pain swept over her. "You're doing great Lindsey." The steady voice was familiar as well, but Lindsey could not place it. Lindsey felt tears spring to her eyes, the thought of her own mortality too much. _Would I feel this much pain in heaven?_ She thought absently.

Lindsey was not a religious person; too much had happened in her life to warrant belief in an ominous super-god. She had grown up going to church with her parents but her scientific brain had overanalyzed everything being taught. How could _one_ being have created everything in the universe? The Sunday school teacher had not been impressed when she had started voicing her dissention with the prescribed reading material.

That was not to say she did not believe in some sort of afterlife. Lindsey had not totally discounted all the teachings learned during childhood. She and Danny had baptised Lucy. There were times when Lindsey had found herself down on her knees to pray. Lindsey admitted it was hard to discount some higher power at work, as much as Mac may argue that point.

"All done," the male voice stated with what sounded like regret. "I've done as much as I can for now. Unfortunately, the rest is on her shoulders."

"Don't worry Sid. I am not letting anything happen to her," the woman's words relayed with conviction. Lindsey would have believed her if not for the excruciating pain that was wrecking havoc in her body.

_Shouldn't there be a white light? _Lindsey thought amused. That was what people who had supposed near-death experiences proclaimed, an intense white light that pulled them into the afterlife. As Lindsey listened to the voices, she began to wonder if this was what would be called an 'out of body experience'.

_Damned if I'm not over-thinking death, _she thought chagrined.

Momma always said I thought too much. 'Sweetheart, sometimes a spider is simply a spider,' her mother's exasperated words drifted to her as she recalled the moment. Her mother frustrated with the constant questioning from her ten-year-old daughter.

_Relax, I don't really know what is going on. _

It was as if someone flicked a switch and Lindsey became keenly aware of the situation. Her mind suddenly began processing again and memories returned very quickly.

_Definitely not the afterlife,_ she thought bitterly.

She remembered entering into the elevator with one other passenger. The weird vibe that had sent shivers up and down her spine, the middle-aged man sending her entire body on high alert. Lindsey had tried to assess the impeccably dressed man casually, his clothing the standard of any businessperson.

Without warning or provocation, the man had lunged at her with a knife. The surprise as she had felt the knife enter into her body, once and then again. The satisfied grunts he made as his boot connected with her sides. The welcoming blackness after her head had been slammed into the side of the elevator car.

Lindsey's eyes opened quickly, the bright light dissipating as her eyes became accustomed to the light. The bleary image slowly became clear and Lindsey picked out the worried faces of her colleagues. They smiled wearily.

"Hey Kiddo," Stella smiled but even in her state, Lindsey could easily distinguish the worry lines around her eyes. Her normally tame curls were wildly framing her face.

Lindsey attempted to smile herself, but the pain was too great. Instead, she moistened her lips with her tongue; her mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. _If I'm not dead, I may be on my way there_, Lindsey thought glumly. Her body was protesting to any movement, a heavy metal band playing its best inside her skull.

"No need for bravado young lady. We know you're hurting," Sid stated sadly, not wanting his young friend to waste energy on putting them at ease. Sid's characteristic glasses hung loosely around his neck, his blue eyes dark with worry.

"How about truth?" Lindsey replied quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I wanna hurt the creep that attacked me."

"You'll have to get in line," Stella answered dryly. Stella's hand rested lightly on Lindsey's shoulder, reminding her to stay put. She watched as the young woman's glistening eyes searched their surroundings.

"Not that I don't appreciate your company but where are we?" Lindsey asked confused, her exhausted brain unable to place the grey walls that surrounded them. She closed her eyes to focus on controlling the pain, her breathing exercises from labouring coming into handy.

Sid and Stella looked to each other with uncertainty. "Well my dear, we're stuck in an elevator car," Sid answered drolly, using the humour to lighten the tension.

Lindsey's eyebrow rose uncharacteristically, before her brown eyes opened to search her friend's faces.

"Oh." Of all the places Lindsey had imagined herself being stuck, in the elevator had not been a possibility. Her eyes now scanned the car and Lindsey could see the blood spatter littering the walls. Huh, she thought, she apparently had not gone far. And here she thought they were on the way to the hospital or something silly like that.

"There is something going on. There was a power failure in the Morgue and the landline was down. We had to bring you up in the elevator to find help and it just stopped." Stella sighed and indicated to the lighted panel to their left. "I don't understand it. I pressed every button and it does nothing. The help phone doesn't even work."

It was obvious to see that Stella was frustrated with the situation. Giving her best smile, she tried to reassure Lindsey, "We'll figure it out though. With the elevator out of service, they at least know its stuck and will send someone to fix it. It shouldn't be long."

"How long have we been in here?" Lindsey asked, while trying to gauge her wounds. A layer of gauze padding covered her abdomen but several large red splotches had soaked through. Using her right hand to feel the laceration to her forehead, she noted the IV in her hand.

"An hour and 20 minutes," Sid answered slowly, forcing her to lie back down. "You just lay there and be good. I don't usually get to practice my handiwork on the living. You should feel privileged. I don't want you to ruin it."

Lindsey rewarded him with a small smile. "Funny," she responded.

Silence then filled the car. No one wanted to voice it but they all knew if help was not found soon Lindsey would be in trouble. Everyone had experienced too much loss in the last 18 months to lose another. They refused.

Lindsey had not made it through childbirth, their first year of marriage and watching her husband struggle with learning to walk again to die now. Tears sprung to her eyes against her will, causing Lindsey to take a deep breath to force them away. She would take the pain, the surgery, the recovery as long as she could hug her little girl and husband once again.

A lone tear cascaded done her cheek despite her best effort. _I pray_, she thought forlornly.

A tissue was then pressed into her hand, Lindsey taking the offered gift graciously.

"We're gonna get outta here kiddo. Even if I have to crawl out," Stella vowed once again, her green eyes moist. Lindsey could only nod, not trusting her voice.

Before anything else could be said, their world began to shutter. The metal walls that encased them shook violently and their world began to move downward with a jolt. The force of the movement threw Sid and Stella back against the walls, Lindsey grimacing as her nerve endings began dancing with pain.

Lindsey felt her colleague's hands clasp her protectively but all she could fathom was that maybe death had not released its grasp today.

* * *

It was beautiful. The riveting display on his monitor showed in glorifying detail every moment. Real action, real emotion, real pain. He craved it like a drug. His addiction was growing and his previous attempts to satiate his need had been woefully inadequate. That had been enough, but that was before...before this.

Jared Vickers sat watching as the three people on the monitor attempted to deal with the circumstances in which they found themselves, not by accident but by design. His design.

_Time to up the ante_, Jared moved his finger over his keyboard quickly finding the correct command.

"Bingo," he stated simply before watching as the image began to shake and chaos began.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny tried to suppress the vein of worry that was surging with every step down the stairwell. Hawkes strode wordlessly down the stairs behind him, his friend very aware of the raw emotions Danny held in check precariously. They had just made it onto the Lab's 35th floor when he had received Mac's phone call.

"Come to the Morgue ASAP and bring your kits." His mysterious words echoed in his ears, Mac had not been forthcoming on the phone as to what was the situation. His boss was usually a man of few words but in light of Lindsay being out of contact, the aloof conversation was not appreciated.

The Lab had been eerily quiet during the short visit to drop off their jackets. Danny had noticed the worried glances they received and his gut was telling him something was up. The uneasy feeling had permeated the entire Lab, leaving him cursing himself for not questioning Mac on the phone.

"Man, I will never complain about the elevators being slow again," Sheldon stated slightly winded from behind him. Danny managed to give him a smirk and smart-ass reply.

"You outta shape Doc? I thought you of all people would appreciate the exercise this introduces to our day. You're a Doctor, I figured you to be the super-fit type." Danny's attempt to deflect his obvious anxiety was not lost on Hawkes, who merely shrugged.

"With our schedule and shifts, gimme a break Danny... I'm lucky if I get three square meals a day that aren't from a take-out joint." Sheldon watched as Danny glanced back at him as he rounded the stairwell and smiled. "I'm definitely not a total model of health but I try my best."

"Your good image is tarnished," Danny stated deadpan, Sheldon shaking his head.

"Smart-ass." Danny's only reply was his trademark smile, their easy banter dissipating some of their tension. "I'm just saying I will be happy when the elevators are working again."

Stillness filled the stairwell until Danny spoke a few minutes later, more to himself than Sheldon.

"Something weird is going on here today."

Sheldon had no response because he felt the same peculiar sensation. The doctor also knew that Danny would not feel better until he saw Lindsay. His wife's lack of communication had left the young man on edge all morning. He had been silently praying that Lindsay had innocently been wrapped up in her work but both men knew that she would have at least called; Lucy was her top priority.

As they started down another flight of stairs, Danny absently noted the number ten written in bold writing on the door. The stairs were decreasing much too slowly for his liking.

The remainder of the journey was done in silence, both too caught up in thoughts of what ifs. The possibilities were unfortunately endless.

They reached the basement level and entered into the morgue to find two officers checking identification at the door. Pushing open the double doors, Mac quickly greeted them with a grim expression. Both CSI's noted a young officer putting up crime scene tape.

Danny wasted little time, pointing out the tape with his free hand. "What's with the decorations? Where's Lindsay?"

Mac indicated to the body that sat on the autopsy table, Sid's pristine workspace appeared to be a mess. The slight odour of decaying flesh tainted the air despite the hardy air filtration system in place.

"There was an intruder down here. Sid is missing and his office looks like it was tossed." Mac paused to let that information sink in, assessing his colleague's reactions. Both appeared to be surprised, the whole situation indeed unusual. "The last person to see him was Doctor Eric Fiander. Sid was working on an autopsy when he left for lunch. Eric reported nothing strange and Sid didn't appear to be unusually stressed. After Eric left, Sid was alone down here and now no one can find him.

The vein of worry suddenly exploded in Danny's stomach, anxiety churning with concern.

"Where's Lindsay Mac?" he asked more forcefully this time. Mac made eye contact with Danny hoping to help ease his friend's worry, even just a little.

"She's missing Danny, along with Stella. Neither have been heard from since earlier this morning. Lindsay left Flack's precinct and the guard at the main desk saw her enter the elevators but no one has seen her since."

"Wait, when did the elevators go down? She's not stuck in the there?" Danny asked hopefully. Mac shook his head.

"Security already checked the elevator car footage, its empty." Mac saw the disappointment on his face and wished he could ease his pain. It made his own worry about his colleagues twist in his gut but years of practice allowed him to successfully keep it under wraps. Unlike Danny, whose worry was written plainly on his face.

"What about Stella?" Hawkes asked.

"Adam talked to her just before she went down to pick up a report from Sid. She hasn't been seen since then."

The three men went silent for a moment before Danny voiced what they were all thinking.

"You think these are related to Sid's disappearance?"

"I would bet money on it," Mac stated confidently then repeating his famous line, "I don't believe in coincidences."

"Whoever did this must have planned this well in advance to kidnap our people in the middle of the day...in our lab," Sheldon pointed out.

"Adam is in the AV lab now going over security tape footage, tracking their movements this morning. Although the same power surge that affected the elevators is apparently also affecting the video feeds around that time.

"Convenient," Danny stated mirthlessly.

Mac agreed with him, all the events looked rather random until put together. Either someone had good insight into how their days worked or these events were very accidental. He was leaning towards coordinated attack on his Lab and he was not happy about it.

With almost half of his team unaccounted for, Mac was at the disadvantage but he was not resting until he uncovered the situation and had those responsible in custody.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll figure it out. In the meantime, I need you guys to process the morgue." Mac watched as Sheldon nodded in understanding, Danny instead quickly covering his concern with anger.

"Mac, I'm not standing around doing..."

Mac cut him off quickly. "Danny that was not a request. I know you are worried about Lindsay but this is the best way you can help her right now." His blue eyes looked to the young man sternly. As much as Mac sympathized with him right now, at present he needed a boss more than a friend.

Danny paused for a second, biting his tongue before he said something he would regret. He knew that Mac was right, logically processing the scene was important to find out what was going on but he hated the thought of not physically searching for her.

"Okay but the moment you find out anything you let me know," Danny requested in a more subdued tone. His brain was alive with too many ways that Lindsay could be hurt.

"You're my first call," Mac vowed. The anxiety in Danny's face eased a fraction.

Danny nodded his head and then left without a word, towards Sid's office. Sheldon looked to Mac.

"Any idea who could do this?"

The older detective nodded his head solemnly. "Unfortunately too many," Mac sighed, pulling out his phone as it rang. Sheldon excused himself as he heard Chief Sinclair's voice echo from the phone.

Hawkes left and started with the autopsy table. Pulling on pair of gloves, he ignored the grumble of his stomach. For now, food would have to wait.

* * *

To the casual observer, Danny's focus was intent on his job but his brain was dancing around like a jumping bean. He was trying to think of anyone that could be responsible for this whole situation. Was this a random act or was it targeting specific people, with a more personal meaning? Unfortunately, threats were not an uncommon occurrence in their line of work. Generally speaking, no criminal was thrilled with being caught and sent to prison.

Too many questions and not enough answers he thought angrily.

His biggest concern was how to reassure his 14-month-old daughter that mommy was okay. She was a precocious young girl and Danny knew she would notice his anxiety. As much as Lucy was Daddy's little girl, Mommy was her best comforter. There were times when only mommy's touch would do and Danny had always appreciated that. If Danny had his way, Lindsay would be home before Lucy knew the difference.

A small ache formed in his chest, as he thought about what this situation could mean to his family. Danny tried not to think of the worst possible outcomes but his brain kept betraying him. He could not imagine raising Lucy by himself and he was grateful every day that he had Lindsay. She was such a natural mother; Danny loved watching her in 'Mommy mode'.

Although Lucy was an accident, Danny would not turn back the clock for anything. Despite the hell the last year had been, it had also given him the greatest joy. Now married and a dad, Danny had achieved two goals he had not imagined happening for a long time, if at all.

It had taken many weeks in the wheelchair before he had remembered that. Danny had suddenly realized that he did not want to be wheeling Lucy down the aisle at her wedding or at his 50th wedding anniversary.

Danny felt his eyes watering and cleared his throat self-consciously.

Looking around the room, he spotted Hawkes still perched over the victim spread out on the table. Mac was engrossed in a conversation with the Chief, who had shown up not long after them. Both men did not look happy, Mac no doubt trying his best to convince the chief of police that his team could handle the situation. Several other officers and CSI personnel were busy around the morgue.

Quickly pushing away those overwhelming emotions, Danny plunged back into his work.

Re-focusing his attention back to his task, Danny began dusting the elevator panel for fingerprints. He hoped it would tell them who had been down in the morgue. Several prints became visible as he brushed the excess dust away. Danny then began diligently cataloguing them away, trying his best to keep his mind on his work.

* * *

Stella opened her eyes slowly and blackness greeted her. "Great," she mumbled under her breath. Rising slowly to a sitting position, Stella assessed her body condition after being forced into a prone heap on the floor. Everything was responding reasonably well, several aches and pains were making themselves known but not of concern now. Listening intently, she strained to hear something other than her rapidly beating heart.

"Sid?" a few seconds passed before his pained voice filled the stillness. She heard him groan, shifting his weight as he righted himself. Stella released a mouthful of air, unaware she had been unconsciously holding her breath.

"I'm okay. You?" he inquired as Stella felt her forehead, her fingers coming away slick. She had obviously cut her forehead during their abrupt descent, which would also explain her dizziness—a probable concussion.

"I'm fine. Lindsay?" she felt around slowly, finally feeling her young friends arm. Her skin was cool and clammy. Both had shielded Lindsay protectively when they had felt the car shudder beneath them but all of them had been tossed around. Stella listened carefully; relieved when she heard Lindsay's slightly laboured breathing.

"She's unconscious but appears to be okay from what I can tell in this blackness," Sid offered before sighing.

"I don't want to hear anything about power surges and elevators Sid," Stella's voice was light but Sid could tell she was blaming herself for the situation.

"It's not your fault Stella. We made the best decision with what was available to us at the time. "

Not one for self-pity, especially not publically, Stella merely agreed it had been a no win situation. Didn't matter how much she blamed herself, it was not going to help them escape their metal box.

Blindly feeling around for the emergency kit, Stella began searching through its contents when her hand brushed upon her query. Several seconds later, a swath of light cut through the car. Stella pointed the torch to the ceiling as she gave Sid a smile.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were ready for everything," she stated amused, the ME shrugging his shoulders.

"I can honestly say that getting stuck in an elevator was not on my list." Then again, when he had got up today, Sid had not planned on trying to repair several holes in one of his friends either. Personally, he could have done without this little interlude but Sid was glad that if Lindsay had to be stuck in a defective elevator car it was with him. Sid could at least give her a fighting chance.

They both looked to Lindsay, the tension in her face an indication of her pain. Her respirations were even and Sid assured Stella that her pulse was high but still within normal limits.

"You look slightly worse for wear yourself my dear," Sid stated as hid hand reached over and assessed the damage to her forehead. Stella hissed as his fingers prodded the large gash. "You'll need stitches when this is over. Any dizziness or blurry vision?" Stella shook her head, wincing slightly at the action.

"I see, just let me know if it worsens okay?" Stella's lips lifted into a small smile, not surprised he saw through her lie.

"Sure Sid," Stella reassured as she assessed the ME's own condition. He appeared to be favouring his right side but otherwise appeared to be okay. He had splatters of blood over his clothes; it was Lindsay's unfortunately.

"Any idea what could have happened?" Sid asked as he looked around the car suspiciously. Both sat waiting for their world to drop from underneath them once again.

"I do but none of them are good." Stella's honesty did not help the apprehension surging throughout his body. "Either way we are still stuck waiting. The only way out of here is the escape hatch," she pointed up to the metal hatch outlined in the ceiling of the car. "And I don't know that we are there yet."

The problem was that depending on where in the shaft the elevator was stopped, that route could be very treacherous. And there was no way they could drag Lindsay up there, so one of them would have to leave to find help. Stella was not leaving them behind just yet.

Silence settled between them for a moment as each thought over the implications of their situation.

"Shouldn't they have discovered us by now?" the tone of his voice, indicating he already had an inkling to the answer. Sid's question was valid. Stella had only figured they would be stuck in the elevator for a couple hours tops. It was now hitting the three-hour mark. They should have figured out the problem right away, the damn camera in the elevator had been working up until everything went dark.

"Yes."

"Which means...?"

"This is no accident."

* * *

Mac Taylor sat impatiently waiting for information. From his perch at his desk, Mac was watching the chaos that was the lab. Although it was normally busy, the surprise intrusion by the morgue interloper had everyone on edge. Many of his techs were busy processing evidence being collected from downstairs, Sinclair ordering this case as top priority. Something Mac would have done, even without the Chief's consent.

Sheldon and Danny were still busy collecting evidence, three quarters of the morgue now processed. Adam was still working on the security tape, his only words when Mac had checked on his process was that something was blocking his efforts to retrieve the lost tape. Mac had finally left after he had determined his hovering was throwing Adam off balance, wanting the young Lab tech to be on top of his game.

Mac's attention was drawn as he saw a familiar man weaving himself through the people in the hallway. As Detective Don Flack made his way to Mac's office, the younger man caught his gaze and gave him a solemn wave.

Entering into the office, Mac offered Don the chair opposite him.

"Mac," Flack greeted, as he sat down heavily. It appeared that news of his colleagues disappearance had reached him. Mac was sure that the information had spread like wildfire throughout the NYPD. Sinclair had been doing his best to prevent any information being leaked to the press, but who knew how long that would last.

"Don. You heard the situation?" Mac asked, unbuttoning his jacket and resting his hands lightly on his lap. He tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to fidget.

The younger detective nodded, "Talk of the precinct right now Mac. What do you know?"

"Not much at this point. We know where everyone was last seen but their current whereabouts are still a mystery. Adam is going over the security footage as we speak but we're not even positive they're still in the building."

"Not much to go on," Flack pointed out needlessly. He could see Mac's annoyance with not being able to do more to help.

"No, it's not. We did find Stella's finger prints on the elevator controls in the morgue."

"So she got into the elevator..."

"It appears so. That must have occurred not long before the elevators went down. According to the footage Adam has gone over so far, she never got off on another floor."

"So where did she go? How do three people disappear in this building? I mean there are only so many exits, how the hell does someone kidnap two officers and a ME without anyone noticing?" Flack stated angrily, his face softening as he noted Mac's pained face.

"I dunno Don. I wish I knew."

The doors to Mac's office were then pushed open forcefully as a breathless Adam stopped before them. Both detectives' gave him a curious glance as he held up a flash drive.

"You need to see this boss." Adam explained quickly as he moved to Mac's desk and inserted the drive into his computer. Flack was standing behind them as well, interested to know what had the Lab geek in such a tizzy.

"What's going on Adam?" Mac's stern voice inquired not wanting to wait for his presentation. Adam swallowed hard before beginning his explanation as he waited for the information to load unto the computer.

"I was going through the elevator camera footage again and I...uh...I noticed there was a small glitch about ten minutes before the power failure," Adam's fingers danced across the keyboard as he brought up the image, an empty elevator car. Feeling Mac was not in the mood for waiting, Adam quickly continued. "Now watch the monitor."

"Ross I see nothing, what are we supposed to be look'n at?" Flack demanded.

"Just wait..." Adam stated, as he watched the time code. "There, see that," he stated as he watched a small flicker in the image. Adam looked to Flack and Mac, both giving him clueless glances. "I investigated that glitch and it turns out that someone had hacked into the video feed. The image after that time stamp is looped - it's a false picture. It's almost seamless looping too; I only noticed the slight flicker after reviewing the tape many, many times."

"If that's the case, can you get the real picture?" Flack asked, before Mac had the opportunity.

Adam looked to both of them with a smile. "It took me many attempts but I think I will be able to crack the hack and get into the live camera." Adam became engrossed in his work as he tried to access the camera, data steaming down the monitor as he worked through the problem. Several minutes later, the screen went black.

"Adam?" Mac asked questioningly, before the monitor came to life again.

"Oh my god," Adam breathed quietly.

The three men were transfixed with the dark image before them. There was enough light to make out three figures. One was obviously Stella, her curly locks giving her away and Sid was easily recognizable. Someone was lying prone on the floor, not moving which they assumed was Lindsay. Sid and Stella appeared to be tending to Lindsay, leading them to assume she was injured.

"Adam, can you get an address of who hacked into the system?" Adam shook his head slowly, his gaze still fixed to the screen.

"Sorry boss. I already tried unsuccessfully."

"Keep trying," Mac ordered, breaking Adam's concentration and causing him to look to his boss.

"Ah...Right," he stated simply before leaving quickly.

"I can't believe this Mac," Don stood behind him, his tall frame seeming to leaning on his chair for support. Mac didn't say anything as there was nothing to say. Mac could honestly say that this was not how he imagined his colleague's being in trouble. Absently, he noted that Don was talking on his cell phone and Mac realized he was notifying security so a rescue team could be put together.

Mac's door once again swung open quickly, this time Danny entering into the office. The young man held what looked like a lab report. From his face, Mac gathered it wasn't good news. Mac spared a glance at his computer screen and back to Danny, wondering how this day could get any worse.

"Mac, I found some drops of blood outside the elevator," Danny handed the report to Mac anxiously. "It's Lindsay's blood, she's hurt Mac," he stated, watching as both men standing before him did not appear to be fazed by this information. He felt anger begin to surge within him.

"Danny, come take a look at this," Mac ordered, indicating for him to round his desk.

Danny gave his friends a confused glance before doing as Mac asked. Coming to stand beside Flack, Danny looked to the video on the monitor. It took only a second for him to recognize where it was and who was there.

Looks like he hadn't been wrong after all.


	4. Chapter 4

There was heavy protesting from the computers before he realized what was going on. Several carefully programmed alarms he had built in the event of being hacked. Jared's attention was quickly drawn away from his live feed monitor. Cursing under his breath, his hands danced across the keyboard and only a minute later the carefully constructed firewalls he had created were back in place.

It appeared this Ross character was a lot craftier than he thought.

He liked the challenge.

Jared returned his attention the monitor, finding his interest waning on the elevators current occupants. It soon would be time to put the next phase of his plan into operation. First, he wanted to find out just what kind of effect the confinement of his precious cargo was having.

Several computations later and another view split the screen; a well-decorated office came into view. Awards and what looked to be several military commendations adorned the walls, a few sparse pictures as personal touches. A very professional environment, he would expect no less from its owner. Three men stood transfixed with a monitor of their own and Jared smiled.

They appeared to be in shock, not realizing for a moment that their lifeline had been cut. Only a moment later, the older gentlemen, Mac Taylor was frowning even harder at the screen. The younger man he identified as Danny Messer began frantically pressing buttons on the keyboard in a futile attempt to bring back the image of his injured wife. Finally, there was Don Flack who stood there silently, no doubt wondering how to cope with this new emergency. Jared understood that the young detective had only recently just been coming to terms with the tragic loss of his girlfriend nine months before.

Mac then picked up the phone and a few words were exchanged before he hung up. Only a minute later, the young Adam Ross came trotting into the office.

Jared couldn't have planned this any better. His tedious planning, the hours of dedicated surveillance; all coming to head in a glorious color. It had been pure luck that Bonasera had been caught in the elevator, his intended targets Hammerback and Lindsay. The long- winded medical examiner and Montana cowgirl had always caught his interest.

Watching now at the emotional turmoil emanating from the office, Jared realized he had hit the jackpot.

Ultimate reality TV he thought with a satisfied smile. So much power in his own hands, three lives over which he held the supreme command. Master and commander.

His plan was finally coming to fruition after months of careful surveillance and development. Several times Jared had to stop himself from acting prematurely, to hold off knowing it was not yet time. Several close encounters had almost prevented him from proceeding to step two.

After all, he was a techno-geek. He had never been the star quarterback or Prom king. His high school years had been spent avoiding bullies and spending as much time away from his argumentative parents as possible. Now in his early thirties, Jared had spent most of his twenties going job to job. He was always described as 'very smart but not personable' or his favourite 'would be better suited for something not involving public relations'.

It had not taken long to get the hint that he lacked personal skills. Sure, his childhood lacked proper mentoring most kids received from their parents and he was picked on all his life, but Jared had not really thought he was that bad until he sent an eight-year-old girl crying to her mother.

This experiment had grown out of his need to see how people relate. How they interact, how they feel. Jared had honestly wanted to learn how to properly converse with people. Then he had discovered that watching them, seeing them do their most private and primal interactions with them unaware was even better.

Jared had felt a beast unleashed from within and he began craving his little sessions. First, it was tapping into the security cameras in his apartment buildings, then webcams and eventually he had expanded his horizons.

Then Jared had spotted her. On one of his infrequent forays into the real world, he had been quietly pushing through a crowd of nosy on-lookers at what appeared to be a crime scene. Curiosity got the better of him and Jared found two young CSI's meticulously examining the immediate area surrounding a large deceased man.

It was the unspoken language between them that attracted his attention. Jared had watched enviously as they worked together fluidly, laughing and obviously enjoying their work. Their flirty behaviour ignited his mind. He noted the way their hands touched lightly in public but when they thought no one was looking, the energized kiss they shared.

So Jared studied them, he learned all he could about them. He watched them whenever possible. He craved their interactions and became disappointed when he found out things were decidedly boring at home. Jared created a plan to test their boundaries, knowing that both had been emotionally taxed thoroughly in the last year.

Breaking his reverie, he looked to the screen. In the elevator, Sid and Stella appeared to be rationing and tallying their supplies.

_Excellent, they're preparing for what is to come like good little boy scouts. _Jared had come to learn that Bonasera was very practical but emotional; he was optimistic as to what would happen when she was pushed to the limit.

His finger hovered over the command key with a smile on his face enjoying the moment. A small click of the button and his trapped hostages began to jostle as the car began to move once again.

With a sneer, he allowed the video to stream to the detective's monitor.

* * *

Danny's brain seemed to be frozen, unable to comprehend what was going on. He had still been trying to come to terms with the fact that Lindsay was hurt and now here she was before him big brother style.

Stuck in some god-forsaken elevator and obviously hurt.

He watched as it looked like Stella leaned over and reassured his wife, his gut clenching in fear.

Danny wanted to punch something, preferably the jerk that was doing this—wherever that may be. He felt his body responding to his anger, his hands turning into fists at his sides. God help the man who stood between him and this sick bastard.

"Danny." Mac's voice brought him out of his thoughts, Danny turning to his boss and giving him a confused look. "They look like they are okay. Lindsay looks hurt but stable." Danny could only nod his head, his brain unable to form words coherently.

Taking his silence as evidence of his continued shock, Flack piped in.

"I called security Dano, they're gonna get the elevator team in here ASAP and we'll get 'em outta there."

"Sure," Danny managed finally, his gaze pulled back to the screen. Lindsay may be stable as Mac said but she wasn't moving around much and that worried him. That could only mean either she was resting or unconscious. Danny hoped she was saving her energy.

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around sharply, coming face to face with Mac. The concern was evident in his hard blue eyes and Danny knew that although Mac would never voice it, he was just as worried.

"The rescue team is already assembling," indicating to the screen before them. Mac gave his shoulder another squeeze before breaking contact. "Lindsay is in good hands. Stella and Sid will take care of her Danny."

Mac realized it was a lame attempt to reassure Danny but he hoped it brought his colleague some measure of comfort. The former Marine could clearly see that it was not having the desired effect, Danny's behaviour obviously angry. At times like this, Mac deferred to Stella's lead as his partner was much more skilled in these situations.

"It's not their hands I'm worried about Mac," Danny replied bluntly. Mac said nothing more; knowing there was nothing he could say that would reassure Danny until Lindsay was back in his arms.

"Guys...," Flack's voice drew their attention, his hand indicating the dark screen before them. The monitor had gone black.

"No," Danny instantly went into action, helplessly pressing buttons on the keyboard. He slammed his fist down on the desk angrily when his attempt to bring back the image failed. Danny reeled in his emotions, trying to bring some sort of control to his brain. He took a few deep breathes, his eyes transfixed to the still dark monitor.

Adam ran into the office, Danny realizing Mac had called him. The lab tech began to work feverishly at the keyboard, Danny suddenly realizing he had been gently ushered out of the way by Don who stood only an arm's length away.

"Adam?" Mac's voice cut into the silence, interrupting the tap of the keys. The young man looked up anxiously to his co-worker, his eyes looking pleadingly for forgiveness. He licked his lips nervously before speaking.

"I dunno. It might take a while boss... The hacker cut through my ahhh... hack...He's good. Really good. I mean I'm good but this guy..."

"Adam." Mac interrupted Adam's nervous babbling causing him to jump slightly.

"I'm working on it Sir but it could take some time," Adam managed succinctly, his confession causing him to sigh heavily. Of all the times to for his skills to be needed, Adam hoped he would be able to pull through for his friends. He _needed _too. Adam was not going to be the reason that they did not find Lindsay in time.

He couldn't live with himself if that happened.

Sparing a glance at Danny, Adam found his eerily expressionless face very disturbing. The normally expressive detective was apparently trying to gain control of his emotions by withdrawing into himself. It didn't work, Adam knew from experience.

Adam quickly returned to work. Not two seconds later, the screen returned to life with the darkened elevator car clearly visible. Adam's hands hovered over the keyboard in surprise.

"Good work Ross," Flack congratulated from behind him.

"Uh...it wasn't me," Adam confessed, his face twisted in confusion. Re-thinking the commands he had been entering, there was no way it would have caused the monitor to come back.

Silence filled the room.

"What do ya mean you didn't do it?" Danny shot back. "What does that mean?"

Before he could answer, Mac beat him to it.

"It means we are being toyed with. The perpetrator is letting us know he is in control."

None of them liked that idea.

"Something's going on. The camera is shaking." Adam stated, pointing to the screen and everyone following his hand.

They watched helplessly as it appeared as if the car was trying to buck the confines of the shaft. Sid and Stella were doing their best to protect Lindsay but they were still being tossed around. Their bodies hunched over their prone colleague, no one missing their hands clasped tightly together unsure of what was going to happen.

As quickly as it started it stopped. The camera became still again, Sid and Stella rose suspiciously. They all let out a collective sigh.

"I'm not watching that again. I can't just stand here..."

"Danny..." Mac warned, holding up his hand. The younger man shook his head indignantly.

"Mac, I'm not playing by the book with this one. I am not waiting around for this psycho to drop them to their doom. _That_ is my wife in there."

Danny's pent up frustration exploded before them, his shoulder's heaved in quick succession with his rapid breathing. Danny prepared himself for a fight; Mac was not one who liked to have his authority questioned in any situation.

To his surprise, there was silence for a moment. Mac gave his young detective a long look. He couldn't fault him for his feelings. Mac could honestly say, if not for the work of Stella and several other detectives' he would have been in ground zero looking for Claire. It had hurt like hell to be on the sidelines, to be unable to contribute to the search.

"Danny this is not a witch hunt. You are not going to go half-cocked looking for this person," Danny nodded, expecting that response and knowing it to be the truth despite how he felt. "First thing first, let's go get them out of there. We can figure out who did this after their safe."

Danny had never been happier to hear those words.

Turning to Adam, Mac gave him explicit instructions to remain in his office. "Adam continue to work on trying to find our mystery hacker."

"You got it," the lab tech replied as he watched them leave enviously. _Here come the cavalry_ he thought as his attention returned to the monitor, his mind idly wondering if his friends had enough time.

* * *

It was like living on a fault line. That's how Stella imagined it felt like anyway. The second round of what Stella imagined being the elevators best imitation of a bucking saddle bronc, turned out to be not as severe as their initial descent. It was apparent that whoever their captor was, they were playing with them.

Stella Bonasera did not like to be played with.

Stella shook off a wave of dizziness as she rose- her hand reaching out for the edge of the car and using it to balance.

"Not that I don't enjoy a good fair ride but this one has worn out its welcome," Sid stated in his best effort of his usual humour as he rose stiffly beside her. Stella noted the grimace that adorned his features as he rubbed his right ribcage gingerly. She suspected he had bruised a few ribs.

"You and me both Sid. I'd like to know how we get off this damned ride," she stated angrily.

"I think I only paid for the ferrous wheel. How'd we end up on the gravitron?" Lindsay's quiet voice forced both of them to kneel down beside their friend. Her use of humour was a sign that she felt good enough to attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, where do you suppose we file our complaints?" Sid asked, as he gave Lindsay his best smile. His hands felt around her forehead before working their way down to her abdomen. Satisfied that his handiwork was still intact, his hands retreated to her arm giving it a light squeeze.

"I dunno but I could give him or her a piece of my mind," Stella answered softly, a frown adorning her features. Both knew that when someone endangered her family, Stella could be as stubborn and protective as a mother bear.

"I'm assuming you are not talking about the elevator company," Lindsay asked as she attempted to reposition herself but it made no difference how she laid, it hurt everywhere. Even though it felt like days since she had entered the elevator, Lindsay was fairly sure only a few hours had passed at most.

Suddenly realizing that their fallen comrade was not up to speed, Stella sighed. "Needless to say that our time in this...machine...is not by accident. One way or the other, it has been orchestrated and someone is controlling this environment."

"And possibly organized the attack on you," Sid stated, watching as Lindsay attempted to recall her attacker.

"He looked like any normal business person..." when her friends looked to her quizzically, she explained. "My attacker, he looked like a businessperson. He wore a dark suit and as soon as he stepped on the elevator, he gave me a weird feeling."

"Did he say anything?" Stella asked, watching as Lindsay thought about it for a moment. She grimaced slightly as she once again attempted to adjust her position.

"No. He very quickly knifed me and then rammed my skull into the wall causing me to blackout. I have never seen him before either."

They were all silent as they thought about Lindsay's ordeal and how this started. Knowing that connecting the dots would have to wait until they were on solid ground, or at least solid floor, Stella began to focus on their immediate situation.

Lindsay's voice interrupted her concentration.

"Stella, your hurt." Lindsay's statement caused Stella to look down at Lindsay, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay kiddo. Just a small knock to the head. We have bigger problems at the moment like how are we going to get out of this tin can." Changing the subject for the moment, Stella inquired into how she was feeling.

"Well it feels like I have a jack hammer in my abdomen and I can barely keep my eyes open but otherwise, peachy."

"Well that's good. We may have to move soon." Sid's eyebrow rose at the detective.

"Have we reached that point?" he asked, recalling their previous conversation. Looking to Lindsay, the ME was not in any rush to move his patient.

"Well Sid. The next time this thing shakes rattles and rolls it could be to the ground. I don't wanna stick around for it," she stated quietly, craning her head up to the emergency hatch above them.

"Hey guys, if the power is out how come that camera is still working?" Lindsay frowned, as her friends also looked up to the camera. The red light was obviously blinking indicating it was recording.

Sid's eyebrows rose even further. "Oh, look at that." His reaction much more subdued than Stella, whose anger was expressed verbally. Several Greek words were uttered under her breath.

"Son of a bitch," Stella's voice rose as she reached up precariously on her heels. Her fingers worked their way around the wires of the camera and she pulled hard. A satisfied smirk worked its way onto her worried features. "Ha." She lifted the wires up triumphantly and the others couldn't help but laugh.

Their laughter was cut short however when a loud shudder went throughout the car followed by a loud clanking noise. The three held their breath in preparation for a free fall but several seconds later, it had not happened.

They waited anxiously for something to happen. Anything. Only silence followed and Stella looked to her friends.

"It's time to leave."

This time, Sid made no objections.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, summer vacation got in the way. Have to enjoy the warm weather while it is here... **

Sheldon Hawkes was impatiently looking for his colleagues. His long strides were covering the halls quickly as he made his way into the layout room, noting that Danny was not present. Entering into the AV lab, Sheldon found Adam to be also missing. Several lab technicians's sent him concerned glances, no doubt wondering why he was wildly stalking around.

He ignored the fact that as a senior CSI, he was meant to be a calming example for the other staff. Sheldon's worry for his teammates outweighed that responsibility for the moment. Sighing, Hawkes moved out into the main corridor and headed for Mac's office, figuring it was a logical place to find everyone.

He had new information that he wanted to share but his colleagues appeared to have disappeared. After reviewing the fingerprints found in Sid's office, most of them had come back as the medical examiner's. Stella's prints had been found on the phone. It was obvious now that Sid had been looking wildly around his office for medical supplies to help Lindsay. No one had tossed Sid's office, it had just been turned into a tornado when the ME was desperately looking to aid his stricken friend. Hawkes did not envy Sid's position, rendering medical aid to one of his close friends. It crossed boundaries that as a doctor, you were not meant to face. If something happened to Lindsay, no matter the circumstances, Sid would feel responsible.

The kicker had been when Sheldon had found a partial print on the actual telephone wire leading to the wall. Mac had reported that the landline had been dead when he had tried to phone out. It would be logical to assume that Stella did the same thing. He was hoping it was their mystery hacker, the print was running through the system currently and he was very much hoping a hit would come back. Although realistically, by the high skill the hacker had already demonstrated Hawkes was assuming any tampering had been done by electronic means. The print could turn out to be the technical support person, or not.

Entering into the office unannounced, Sheldon watched as Adam jumped out of his chair violently. Placing a hand on his chest, Adam blew out a breath and pointed a finger accusingly at Sheldon. His nerves appeared to be running a little high, Hawkes noted as the younger man shook his head.

"Gee Doc, you just 'bout gave me a heart attack," Adam complained as he sat back into Mac's chair, once again becoming engrossed in his work at the laptop that was spread out before him.

"Sorry Adam, I didn't mean to scare you." Hawkes apologized as he came around Mac's desk to find out what had the lab tech so enamoured with his computer. "So what are you...," He paused, his voice dropping off.

"Whoa...what is that?" Hawkes asked quickly, his gaze drawn to the monitor of Mac's computer. The screen was dark but several figures could be made out in the half-light. Several suspiciously familiar figures.

"What?" Adam asked only partly listening, his attention focused to his screen.

Sheldon put his hand on Adam's shoulder, pulling the younger man's attention away from the display. "What is this?" He watched as the colour almost drained from the young man's face, Adam realizing that Hawkes was unaware of the current situation. The Doctor raised his eyebrow as he waited expectantly for his response.

"Well...well ah. I mean..." Adam took a deep breath and steadied himself. "That's Stella, Sid and Lindsay. They're stuck in the elevator. Some guy has control of it, he hacked into the system. He caused all the problems, the power failure and the elevator failure. "

Sheldon remained quiet, staring at the screen. His friends had been stuck right under their noses the whole time. Watching the video feed, he could make out Sid and Stella standing with what must be Lindsay lying on the floor. Not good. He then watched as Lindsay appeared to point up to the camera, reassuring Sheldon that she was indeed alive.

Stella than reached up, her curls obscuring the view of the camera and a few seconds later the screen went to fuzz. Apparently sensing the change, Adam looked up from his computer and noted the empty screen.

"Wha...what happened?" he asked quickly as he jumped from his chair once again and moved to attempt to fix the problem.

"Adam, don't bother. Stella figured out the camera was on and I am assuming she pulled the electrical cords. She obviously is aware someone is watching them." Hawkes stated as the young man sat down in the chair once more, running his hand through his hair.

"I couldn't find him. I narrowed it down but I couldn't nail his address..." Adam muttered as he looked up to Hawkes. "What do we do now?"

"I let Mac know. This guy is not going to be happy his prey cut his lifeline. Where are they at?" Adam stood while the Doc rounded the table.

"They were going to meet with security to try to get them out of the elevator. I don't know which floor though," Adam gave him what information he knew, which was little. "You want me to come?" he asked hopefully. He wanted to make sure his friends were okay but Hawkes shook his head.

"You keep trying to find this creep. We need someone looking out for him in our systems."

Sheldon jogged off leaving Adam behind in the Mac's empty office. The young man looked around wearily before he sat heavily in the chair, sighing as he tried not to think about his colleague's lives being in jeopardy.

"No pressure," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Mac stood watching as a rescue team worked at trying to open up the elevator doors that led to the shaft. It had been determined that the elevator sat between the 18th and 19th floors. Any attempts to get the doors open through electronic means had failed, the former Marine watched as Flack and Danny coordinated with a few other officers to pry the doors open.

The detective could not help but feel silly that his teammates had been hidden right under his nose this whole time. He still couldn't fathom that Lindsay had been injured in their own castle, their safe house so to speak. He was most ticked off with the fact that this mystery hacker had apparently been able to nonchalantly peruse their systems and spy on their operations.

It more than ticked him off- it _pissed _him off royally.

Mac's attention was drawn as the three officers attempting to open the door toppled to the floor in a heap as it retracted obediently leaving them a gaping view of the empty shaft. He watched as Flack carefully peered in, looking up and then down.

"There it is," Don indicated with his hand, as Mac stepped up beside him. Leaning over slightly, Mac looked down at the innocent looking elevator car. Listening intently, Mac didn't hear any voices or other indications that his colleagues were present.

"Well let's get down there," Danny stated impatiently, "Every minute we waste standing here is another minute Lindsay is stuck in that death trap."

Mac looked to his subordinate and gave him a warning glare. "Danny you know we need to tread carefully so we don't send that car plummeting to the basement."

"Come on Dano, we need to be careful here," Don warned, watching as his friend begrudgingly agreed. He understood his impatience but if they did something wrong it could end badly for everyone in that elevator car.

"Mac!" a familiar voice caused the detective to turn, watching as Sheldon stopped breathlessly before him. He tried not to let the vein of worry increase at the former medical examiner's hurried entrance.

"Hawkes?" the question in his voice was enough to entice the younger man into his explanation.

"Stella cut off the camera. She pulled the wires, she obviously figured out that someone was watching them and took away his means to do so."

"Meaning?" Don asked. His brow furrowed as he listened to the conversation. Danny stood listening intently beside him, his worry palpable.

"Meaning that our hacker may not take kindly to his entertainment being interrupted," Mac finished.

Hawkes nodded in agreement. Sheldon understood Stella's reaction and probably would have done the same but she may have put them in more jeopardy. This jerk would not take kindly to being challenged.

"So we need to get them outta there ASAP," Don stated forcefully before turning to the other officers and began discussing how to get them out of the damn contraption. Danny followed him, wanting to be able to do something, anything to help get Lindsay out.

Mac's response was interrupted as his hip began to vibrate. Frowning, he took out his cell phone and scrolled through the notification. Seeing his confusion, Hawkes questioned him.

"What is it?"

"Stella's phone is online." Mac stated curiously. Quickly acting, he pressed in her number and held his breath until it began to ring. Maybe they would get a break after all.

* * *

Sid watched anxiously as Stella attempted to use her fingers to open the latch on the emergency hatch. He held her precariously above him, her body pressed to his. His injured ribs were screaming at the task of supporting Stella's added weight but he merely clenched his jaw. After several attempts by his colleague to reach the hatch solo, he had offered his services. Stella had been hesitant, she obviously knew about his injury despite his best effort to hide it. Sid knew she was just as stubborn, he didn't miss the slight waiver in her balance or unfocused vision.

Stella's weight shifted in his arms causing Sid to draw in a deep breath and refocus his attention on their current task.

"Sid?" Stella asked trying to hold onto the ceiling as the medical examiner readjusted his hold.

"It's okay," Sid re-assured, his voice a whisper.

Stella went back to her task, frowning as she cursed under her breath. The hatch was proving to be very stubborn. It didn't help that a light layer of fuzz had settled on her brain and was prohibiting her from functioning one hundred percent. "I need a lever to wedge in, it's stuck tight," Stella surmised finally. Looking down, she surveyed their supplies trying to think of what would work.

"I don't know that we have a lever Stell," Lindsay stated quietly. She was now propped up against the wall, out of the way of her teammates. While she had been conscious for the last hour or so, Lindsay's color was very pale. Despite her argument to the contrary, she most definitely was in pain. Lindsay surveyed the floor surrounding her; most of the supplies were medical in nature and not strong enough to provide the leverage needed.

Stella indicated to Sid to put her down. As her legs touched the floor, she heard a sigh of relief from her friend. "We need to be creative."

"I can think of several ways to be creative, I just don't have the supplies I need," Lindsay smiled weakly, her attempt at humour falling flat. Everyone knew it was getting to be crunch time. Without the camera to provide their attacker with a live feed, he or she might not be in a waiting mood. In fact, they assumed probably a more pissed off mood.

Stella leaned down to examine the bags before them for the umpteenth time. There had to be something they could use. She was not going to sit there waiting to drop to their death.

It was _not_ going to happen.

That simple.

"Well Mac pays us to be creative all the time. We're not going to let him down," Stella's words were said with more conviction than she currently held. Looking up to her friends, she gave them a reassuring smile. Both nodded slowly, obviously not convinced. Stella scolded herself; Mac would have gave a better speech. He was a man of few words but when he did talk you listened.

Before Stella could say anymore, her hip vibrated causing her to startle. It took her a moment to realize it was her phone. "Stella? What is it?" Sid asked seeing her jump unexpectantly.

"My phone," Stella stated in explanation as she quickly pulled it out of her coat pocket. Looking to the screen she found it was now online and had an incoming call. It was Mac. She smiled genuinely and lifted the phone to her ear. "Mac!"

"_Stella, are you three okay?" Mac asked quickly wanting to assess their wellbeing first. _

"We're okay for now. Lindsay is hurt, three stab wounds to the abdomen but Sid fixed her up for now. She is hanging in there. What is going on?"

"_Someone hacked into the system. The power and elevator failure was all orchestrated. The attack on Lindsay and luring you into the elevator was planned out."_

Stella paused for a moment, despite the fact that they already had suspected as much hearing it just made her angry. Whoever was responsible obviously put a lot of time and effort watching their movements to plan their attack. They were very meticulous and patient.

"_Stella?" Mac stated worriedly, fearing their connection had been lost. _

"I'm here Mac. We need to get out of this tin can. It could crash at any moment. We were just trying to open the emergency hatch but it won't budge."

"_We're above you. The elevator is stuck between the 18__th__ and 19__th__ floors. I'm looking down at the car now. We are organizing to get you out," Mac tried to reassure Stella. _

"You took your time finding us," Stella chastised half joking.

"_Unfortunately we didn't know anyone was in the elevator until 30 minutes ago. The perpetrator looped the video feed. We didn't know where you were," Mac explained. _

Stella smiled as she heard Danny's impatient voice in the background wanting to speak to Lindsay.

"_Hang tight Stella, we're going to have you out very soon." _

"That was awful Mac," Stella groaned, knowing the pun had been intentional. "And put Danny on the phone, I'll give it to Lindsay."

Stella handed the phone to Lindsay with a smile. "Your husband." The younger detective smiled thankfully before putting the phone to her ear. Stella looked to Sid and indicated up. "Mac and a rescue team are above us. They're just organizing themselves."

"Thank god," Sid stated with a shake of his head. "Not that I don't appreciate your company Stella but this little foray has taken years off my life," the medical examiner spoke a half-truth. Maybe not years but the experience had certainly added more grey hairs. And their young friend needed to be in a hospital, sooner rather than later.

"Phone died," Lindsay's voice drew their attention. She held up the phone as proof, Stella taking the device from her teammate and placing it in her pocket. "Time's up." Their captor making sure they knew who was in control. He still held their lives in his hands.

"Mac's on his way. We just need to hang on and be ready."

No one argued with Stella but they all knew the truth. Their life was literally hanging in the balance.

* * *

"She's gone. He cut us off," Danny stated angrily as he passed the phone to Mac as he stalked over to Flack. There was no way he was losing Lindsay when he was this close. She tried to be brave but Danny could hear the pain and worry in her voice. Not today, not ever.

Mac looked to Sheldon, "We need to get them out of there. The hacker is getting ready to make his move."

Hawkes simply nodded his head in agreement as they joined the others; they had a job to be done.

**A/N: I hope this turned out okay. I deliberated a lot trying to get everything to flow better. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jared continued to stare at the blank screen, still processing what had happened. _That bitch,_ he thought angrily. He was beginning to think that having this Bonasera character in play was not such good luck after all. _She does not want to test me,_ he thought.

Just because his only feed to the elevator had been lost, did not mean the game was over.

Manipulating the other security cameras he had access to, he brought up the video from Mac Taylor's office. He watched as a man hurriedly left the office, leaving Ross operating his computer solo. The young man looked helplessly around the empty office before re-doubling his attention to his monitor.

He smiled knowing that Ross was no doubt having a panic attack. The computer geek was good but lacked the confidence to truly bring his talent to the forefront. Even Jared could see the indecision on the young man's face at being left behind.

Searching through the other monitor feeds, he found the party. Several of the CSI's and officers stood outside level 19, trying to figure out the best way to free their teammates. Jared watched as Danny struggled to contain his emotions. The threat of possibly losing Lindsay was tearing him apart inside; it was evident even through the monitor. He didn't need sound to know that his words were curt and tone harsh.

Jared leaned into the monitor; his anticipation for the finale was beginning to build. Proceeding into phase three, with a few command inputs Taylor's phone alerted him to the activation of his partner's phone. It took only moments for him to call his partner; a conservative smile adorned his hardened features as Danny appeared to hover behind him.

Jared waited until Mac had handed the phone to Danny, giving the young man a few precious minutes talking to his wife before he cut the link and Stella's cell went dead. Danny became frustrated quickly, looking at the phone before returning it to his ear several times. Finally, Danny handed it to his boss before returning to the rescue effort.

Jared smiled. He had given them a chance to talk but in reality, it had been a chance to say good-bye.

He wasn't totally heartless.

Realistically though, he also knew it would elicit the most emotional response especially from Danny.

Jared brought up the final program, the computer code strolling across the screen as he double-checked his work. An alarm sounded as virus began attacking his system, Jared cursed as he recognized the handy-work of Ross.

_Sorry bro, not today. _A countdown popped up on the screen, pushing the command button the chronometer began. Jared then focused his attention to reinforcing his defences, electronically speaking.

_Ten Mississippi. _Jared smiled.

* * *

Adam never knew that working on a computer could cause a person to sweat profusely. Swiping at his forehead, he did vaguely remember resting on the couch pitifully this morning recovering from a cold. That seemed like days ago at this point. It had only taken one word from Mac to bring him in voluntarily—missing.

"_You don't have to come in Adam, I realize you're under the weather but we could really use your expertise." Mac's voice was deep and even as usual, but Adam thought he could detect the slightest hint of worry. _

"_No problem boss. I will be there in 30 minutes." The young lab tech had no qualms about going to work if his teammates were in trouble. They had helped him out on many occasions; it was his turn to return the favour. He owed them that much. Adam thought he heard a hint of pride in Mac's reply. _

"_Thanks Adam." The conversation ended quickly and left Adam lying on the couch in awe for a moment. He wasn't sure which was more worrisome, the fact that three of his friends were missing or that his expertise were apparently irreplaceable. _

Adam had arrived as promised 30 minutes later and had been in the thick of it since then. Now as he was left behind in Mac's office, he felt out of the loop. He was trying to prevent the hacker from accessing their programs but with limited success. The hacker was putting up firewalls as fast as he was destroying them.

Deciding to change his tactic, Adam began to concentrate his efforts on the elevator programming. Working his way through the computer code, he isolated a huge firewalled program.

"Bingo," he stated quietly.

Adam searched through the code, the hacker's attempt to protect his programming was obvious but the question remained could he break through it. Adam peered at the screen, desperately wanting his eyes to find a rabbit hole. He just wanted some flub in the programming to make itself known, Adam knew this guy was good but there had to be a mistake somewhere and he was going to find it.

Ignoring the cramp in his hand, his fingers danced across the keyboard as computer code spewed across the monitor. While the rest of his friends could defend themselves with physical strength and their ability to wield a firearm, Adam's defence was his brain. The computer code was acting like a worm, creating tunnels into the hacker's program, making it unstable and leading to its demise-hopefully.

Adam was beginning to have doubts when suddenly the firewall fell, finally exposing the programming within it. He stared at it in stunned silence for a moment, a large smile adorning his boyish features. "I did it," Adam stated in shock. The lab tech was still wondering how he had managed it.

Adam's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the programming, his mind suddenly wondering if perhaps that was a little too easy. A little too planned. "I'm not falling for it," Adam stated quietly. Realizing that the hacker could be baiting him, allowing him to look around before raising another firewall, he quickly began reinforcing his worm program.

After several minutes, Adam reviewed his work and felt that for the moment his program was doing its job keeping the hacker busy. Picking up the phone, he quickly dialled Mac's number.

"_Taylor." Mac's standard greeting barely out of his mouth before Adam began bombarding him with rushed words. _

"Mac, I have control of the elevator programming. I...I don't know for how long. I mean I have a program to stop him but I think the hacker is just playing me. I mean, I think he let me in. I can't be sure..."

"_Adam..." Mac's brisk warning caused Adam to take a breath and realize he was rambling._

"The hacker let me in the program...I think but I am trying to keep him out as long as I can."

"_Are you telling me you can bring the elevator to the 19__th__ floor?" Mac asked quickly, his words catching the attention of the Danny, Flack and Hawkes. The three men were giving him questioning gazes, no doubt wondering who he was talking to. _

"Well...I can try but I mean I don't know how long I will have control...I mean I am trying hard Boss to keep him out but I don't know how long..."

"_Adam, I need a simple yes or no. Can you bring the elevator car to the 19__th__ floor?"_

There was a momentary pause before Adam replied slowly, "Yes. But I don't know when the hacker will take control again Boss."

"_Do it," Mac ordered, the conversation cut off as he hung up. _

Adam stared at the phone for a moment before quickly returning it to the base, freeing his hands and taking a deep breath. Only the reassuring tap of computer keys echoed in the office as he tried to manipulate the elevator to his will. Repeating words like a mantra in his head, Adam held his mouth in a grim line. Concentration etched lines on his forehead. _I will not let my friends die. _

_

* * *

_

Dawn sprung forth from the darkness, causing the party of three of to groan unconsciously. They squinted at each other, wondering what was going to happen. They entertained thoughts of rescue but mostly about dropping to their death. The elevator had become a death ride. At least in darkness, they were able to hide the worry that was plainly written on their faces. The fluorescent ceiling lights however left nothing to the imagination. Not the walls covered in splatters of Lindsay's blood, the pallor of their injured friend's face or the tension that was evident on everyone's features.

Lindsay looked to Sid and Stella; both had risen quickly after the lights had returned wanting to face whatever was coming on their feet. She looked over her friends critically, Sid stood with a large portion of his shirt covered in her blood. The ME's hands remained slightly red tinged from his effort to save her. As he stood bracing himself for the worst, she could tell his injured ribs were bothering him.

Stella stood silently mesmerized with the walls around them. Lindsay admitted it was not registering that the blood evidence was her own. That she was a victim, again. Watching her friend, Lindsay knew Stella recognized how that felt. She noted the angry gash to her forehead, most of the blood wiped away from her face but smudges remained. Stella kept one hand resting against the wall, her tall form wavering slightly. Stella's blouse was saturated in a large stain of Lindsay's blood.

The young CSI realized that they all had been bathed in blood, her blood.

Lindsay shivered unconsciously, the thought almost too much. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"You okay kiddo?" Stella asked, kneeling down and pulling the small emergency blanket around her shoulders. Lindsay sniffed loudly, forcing the tears away. Inside her brain was sifting through various pictures of Lucy and Danny, her mind unwittingly doing its death march. Lindsay couldn't imagine _not_ seeing her family again.

"I wish if he was going to drop us to our death he would just do it already," Lindsay answered angrily, her voice conveying much more strength than she felt.

The elevator jolted, Stella's hand reaching out and gripping Lindsay's shoulder reassuringly. It shuddered as it began to climb, the three unsure of what to expect.

"We are going up," Sid stated surprised, breaking the silence. Stella stood up quickly, a smile on her face.

"We are getting out of here guys," Stella stated confidently. "Sid, give me a hand with Lindsay," she ordered, as the ME carefully made his away to them. Bending over slowly, he supported the younger woman's arm as she rose unsteadily.

"How can you be so sure Stell?" Lindsay asked through a grimace, leaning heavily on Stella for support.

"Because it's Mac, he can't help but be the knight in shining armour." A small smile crept onto Lindsay's face despite the circumstances. She looked to Stella who was smirking. "All that chivalry stuff that he's constantly trying to revive," Stella continued, Lindsay shaking her head.

The elevator came to a halt quickly, sending the three of them careening into each other. A moan escaped Lindsay's lips as she attempted to right herself. She felt her teammates' hands clasp onto her arms, steadying her. They stood statue still awaiting their fate.

To their surprise, the elevator doors parted slowly before them revealing part of the shaft. The car had stopped a little short, the lower half of the car remaining below floor level. Immediately Danny's face appeared, kneeling down to ascertain their condition.

"A' right boys and girls, time to get off this carnival ride," Danny greeted with a worried smile. Flack, Sheldon and Mac were visible behind him. Sid and Stella quickly moved to get Lindsay out of the car.

"Better late than never Messer," Stella answered in a feigned angry tone, but relief easily recognizable.

"As for you Mrs. Messer," Danny greeted Lindsay, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Can we save that for when we're outta this tin can?" Lindsay asked anxiously, eyeing Sid and Stella who stood by to lift her out. Danny simply smiled and leaned in to grasp under her arms. Feeling his breath tickle her neck and smell permeate her nose, Lindsay slowly forgot the thoughts of death that had been dancing around in her head moments before.

Lindsay blew out slowly through the pain as she was lifted onto a waiting blanket and then quickly pulled out of the way. Her eyes began to water, the pain suddenly flaring in her abdomen. She felt Danny's hand enclosing hers and then Sheldon came into view.

"Hey Linds, how you holding up?" he asked with his characteristic smile. She felt his fingers find her pulse point, his hands moving over her injuries.

"I hurt, feel like crap and really need to see my little girl," Lindsay stated quietly, flinching as he probed Sid's handiwork.

An increase in noise turned Lindsay's attention to the elevator car. She picked out Sid's tall, lithe form standing to the side. Flack and Mac appeared to be gesturing frantically, Lindsay realizing that Stella remained in the car.

A groaning noise could be distinguished, as if something was about to let go and Lindsay now realized Stella was in trouble.

"Stella...," Lindsay attempted to sit up but a hand strongly pushed her down.

"They have it handled Linds, we need to take care of you," Sheldon stated firmly, his own gaze straying to the scene before them. He was attempting to focus his attention on Lindsay but it was hard knowing others were still in danger.

Lindsay settled for watching from afar, noting that after a few moments Stella's form was visible. She was sitting on the floor, her head between her legs. Mac was kneeling behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Further groaning drowned out everyone's voices as the elevator disappeared down into the elevator shaft. The screeching of the brakes could be heard echoing out of the opening, a loud crash indicating the car had met the basement. A small trail of dust and smoke worked its way out the opening.

Silence followed for a few moments, everyone coming to grips with what could have been a very bad scenario. How many lives would have been affected; how much things would have changed again. How much they have changed already in the last year and half. The department was still coming to grips with Angel and the bar shooting.

Lindsay had actually begun to let go, not worrying incessantly about Danny every time he went out in the field. She had managed to push away the familiar grief and the team had begun to pull back together. Back to the family they had become.

It seemed those feelings were not meant to last; fate obviously had other considerations. Lindsay looked around the foyer; similar doubts mirrored on her colleagues faces.

They were scared. Sensing the unease Flack began pushing people in motion; there was much work still to be done. His attempt to focus the assembled group was successful, the mill of people once again becoming abuzz with their tasks.

"Hawkes." Mac called, Sheldon giving Lindsay a comforting smile before going to check on Stella. Lindsay was not too concerned; her friend's protests could be heard through the chaos.

"Paramedics are on their way Linds, you just gotta hang tight," Danny reassured, his voice drawing her attention away from the others. She gave him a small smile; he tried to ignore the paleness of her skin. Danny brushed her cheek tenderly with his hand, "I thought we lost you today," he affirmed quietly, locking his gaze on his wife.

"I thought I was going to be lost today," Lindsay replied truthfully, grimacing as she repositioned herself. Danny said nothing in return, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Lindsay relished in the simple pleasure of kissing her husband. "And I want to see Lucy right away," she ordered lightly a moment later, Danny giving her a genuine smile.

"No problem."

"Excuse me sir," a male voice interrupted, two paramedics crowding around Lindsay. She nodded tiredly as they began to take her vitals, Danny's hand firmly clasped around hers.

* * *

"I'm fine," Stella repeated for the fourth time to Hawkes, who continued to probe the wound to her forehead. The stabbing only served to inflame her headache more, causing Stella to pull the well-meaning CSI's hands away from her. "Sheldon, I'm okay. I just got disorientated."

"Sheldon, do not listen to your patient. She presented with symptoms of concussion a few hours ago. As much as she tried to hide it, Stella's symptoms have been getting worse over the last couple of hours."

Stella turned her head, ignoring the sharp pain and sent Sid a death stare. "You take care of those ribs," she commented, the ME giving her a small smile at her annoyance.

"Stella, you vomited and almost passed out," Mac stated forcefully from behind her. His mind still reliving the terrifying moments when she seemed to zone out before finally coming round after throwing up. It was obvious she was not okay, none of them were. He spied a look at Lindsay who was now obscured by paramedics.

Mac knew it had been close. A plume of dust and smoke wafted out through the open shaft doors, a reminder of what could have happened. The detective was still struggling with the fact that this happened in his own lab.

With no lead on the identity of their mysterious hacker and the primary crime scene sitting in a pile of rubble at the bottom of the elevator shaft, the investigation was not off to a great start. Mac knew that electronic security measures now needed to be bulked up. The problem was, their protective firewalls had been top-notch.

Sheldon's concerned voice attempting to drown out Stella's pleas brought him back to the present situation.

"Stell, you have a moderate concussion. That means observation at the hospital," Hawkes stated without preamble, a paramedic then kneeled before her.

"Stella you at least need to be checked out," Mac agreed, his partner looking to him with a raised eyebrow. "Just looking out for you, isn't that what partners do?" he shot back gently, repeating the words she had said to him many times over the years.

Unable to argue with her own prose, Stella simply closed her eyes letting the last few hours events sink in. Instead, that action only served to bombard her with visions of a motionless Lindsay and her friend's blood spatter speckling the elevator. Her eyes shot open and moved past the paramedic before her, surveying the scene.

Stella blocked out the voices, as the paramedic began taking her vitals. She focused on the people surrounding her, enjoying the fact that she sat on solid ground—more or less. Stella noted that Lindsay was getting the help she needed; Sid sat opposite her getting attention as well. They were safe.

"Stella?" Mac's voice broke her meandering thoughts, causing her to look to him. "You okay?"

"More than okay," Stella replied with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She tried not to wince as the pain increased in her skull; it felt like a marching band was passing through. Mac knew better than to call her on that, instead focusing on the facts.

"Adam allowed us the time to get you three off the elevator," Mac stated as the paramedic continued the workup on his partner. "He over took the hacker programming and commandeered the elevator car to this floor long enough for the rescue."

"Do we have an ID on this mysterious hacker?" Stella wanted to personally show her gratitude for this person's kindness by locking their ass up in jail. It would give her great satisfaction to watch him squirm in the hot seat.

"Not yet, he has rebuffed all of Adam's attempts to access his information."

"I'll give the hacker one thing, he or she is good," Stella stated quietly.

Pounding feet running towards them caused Stella to raise her head. Adam stood before them breathlessly, taking in the scene. A large smile whisked across his face as he realized everyone was okay. He sighed loudly and rubbed his hands through his hair anxiously.

"Thank god," he breathed, walking up to Mac and Stella. He looked around uneasily, his gaze lingering on Lindsay's form for several seconds before returning to Mac.

"Good work Adam," Mac praised, clasping the young man's shoulder with a tight smile. "You gave us the time we needed." Mac knew that the lab tech had not been happy with the pressure placed upon his shoulders but he came through, as usual. Adam has proved himself once again as an invaluable member of his team.

"I...I didn't know if I would be able to keep the hacker out long enough. I'm...I'm glad everyone is okay." Adam didn't want to relive the few minutes it took him to fly down several flights of stairs to ascertain if the plan had worked. "It took control back but I reinforced our defences, so to speak. I...I just can't say if they will hold up. This person is good..."

"No line on his location?" Mac asked hopefully, knowing Adam would have told him something important like that. The lab tech shook his head, glancing as the paramedics began to leave with Lindsay on a stretcher. Danny walked along side, their hands clasped tightly together.

"Not yet."

"Alright. Keep it up and I want someone watching our systems 24/7 until this situation is resolved."

Adam nodded. "No problem boss."

"Good work kiddo. Thanks for getting us outta there," Stella stated thankfully, giving Adam a small smile. Adam returned the smile shyly, nodding his head once again before heading back to the lab.

"Alright Detective Bonasera, can you please lay back on the stretcher?" the young paramedic asked from beside her, Stella frowning. She opened her mouth to show her displeasure when Mac spoke up.

"Stella, lay down. You're going to the hospital, that's final." Mac watched as Stella gave him an unhappy glower before gingerly placing herself on the stretcher. Closing her eyes, she silently pushed back the emotions that were threatening to overcome her. _I'm not going to cry_, she thought angrily_._

The din of the scene slowly drifts away leaving Stella desperately hoping it will be a short stay at the hospital. The only cure she needs is a stiff drink and 12 hours uninterrupted sleep. Somehow, she did not think that philosophy would be one that her physician ascribed to. _Worth a shot,_ she thought with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Stella sat quietly in the darkened room watching her friend's chest rise and fall. Lindsay had returned from surgery in the evening, the Doctor's stating everything had gone all right and proclaimed that without Sid's efforts, the young woman would have already been dead. Other than some antibiotics to prevent infection, Lindsay was expected to make a full recovery. It was a miracle. Considering only hours ago, Stella's hands had been covered in Lindsay's blood and she had been desperately praying that she would not have to explain to Lucy why she couldn't save mommy.

Lindsay sighed deeply, her hand twitching causing Stella to lean forward to clasp her friends hand. Her friend's voice then whispered into the darkness. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" The younger woman turned her head and opened her eyes slowly, grateful for the darkened room as her eyes adjusted slowly.

"Danny went home, Lucy wasn't settling with your mom. He knew you would be sleeping for a while. He said he would be back after he got Luce to sleep." Stella ignored Lindsay's comment, deciding instead to bring her up to date. "Sid is home resting, his wife was pretty shaken up from the ordeal."

"Stella...I'm fine. You need to take care of you," Lindsay stated slowly. She felt Stella's hand squeeze her own, her fingers like icicles.

"I am kiddo by sitting here seeing your living, breathing body." Lindsay's pale skin, tired eyes and various medical paraphernalia sported on her body betrayed how close to death she had been; all reminders that would not leave her memory for a very long time. For the moment, Stella's mind needed the physical reassurance of her friend's presence at her side. The loss of Angel and subsequent injury to Danny had left her with a helpless anxiety when it came to the well-being of her friends.

Silence followed, Lindsay thinking over Stella's statement. Turning her head slowly, Lindsay made eye contact with Stella who gave her a reassuring smile. She sat stoically in the chair beside the bed, a hospital gown billowing over her thin frame. An IV line appeared to be attached to her other hand, the pole beside her.

Looking to her equipment, Lindsay noted her own IV and the same fashionable gown. Oxygen tubing snaked to her nose and a probe on her finger displaying readings on a monitor beside her.

"Do they know your here?" Lindsay watched as Stella gave her a sheepish look.

For a moment, Lindsay got a glimpse of the mischievous child Stella must have been. She could imagine big green eyes and gorgeous curls doing her best to talk herself out of trouble. Not unlike her own bundle of energy, Lucy knew how to use her precious features to melt her heart against her will.

Stella smiled casually, "All I was doing was lying in the dark worrying about you. Here I am still in the dark, I can see your fine and I still get the medication for my headache," Stella indicated to her IV bag hanging on the pole.

"I'm not good at sitting still."

Lindsay smiled, "And they say I'm stubborn." She chuckled softly, stopping abruptly when she felt the twinge in her abdomen.

"Watch it," Stella indicated jovially, pointing a warning finger. Her smile quickly faded and her eyes fell to the gown draped over her legs. Lindsay swallowed slowly, knowing why she was preoccupied.

"It was a close call today," she offered quietly.

Stella tiredly rubbed her forehead before meeting her gaze with a frown. "Very close kiddo," she acknowledged simply. The image of first finding Lindsay's unconscious and bloody form would be burned into her brain forever. Stella had been very close to losing one of her dear friends today, one of her family. She had so few that were considered family to begin with; losing another was not an option. Stella needed all of them, it was their strength that helped to supplement her own.

"I don't really remember much from the elevator...although I remember talking about carnival rides-I'm not sure how that applies though."

The veil of unconsciousness had yielded bits and pieces from her time confined in the elevator. Her world had been viewed through a shroud, as if she had been watching a TV not quite tuned to the correct station. Lindsay mostly remembered the looks of concern her friends had attempted to hide from her. The blood spatter covering the walls and the unreal recognition it was her own.

Her recurring thoughts about her husband and daughter.

Her dwindling energy reserve and the constant reassurance from her two friends. Stella's hands on her own, Sid tentatively testing her radial pulse.

Eventually the pain had occupied most of her thoughts, its deepening hold on her body forcing her to focus on keeping it had bay. At the same time, it had also meant she was still alive.

Stella chuckled, drawing her back to the conversation. There was an unsaid question in her friend's eyes, asking if she was okay. Her ever vigilante colleague had not missed her mental lapse into earlier events. Lindsay merely smiled, trying to reassure and Stella acquiescing to her unspoken need to move the conversation on.

"I believe that was your attempt at humour in your half conscious state." Stella pointed out, raising an eyebrow, "Not like any ride I've been on that's for sure."

A smile crept onto the other woman's lips.

"Right- deflection of tension using humour."

"Yeah, I think you're listening to your husband too much. That is his speciality." Stella's statement caused both women to laugh softly. Lindsay sighed, her thoughts straying to her absent husband and child.

"Is it sad that I miss them, even though I just saw them a few hours ago?" Lindsay's voice waivered ever so slightly, all the indication Stella needed to know what was going through her friend's head.

"Not after what we went through today. Hold em close and don't let go," Stella offered as she leaned forward and squeezed her hand once again. "You don't need an excuse Lindsay, they are your family. Believe me, every moment is precious."

Stella gave her a reassuring smile as she leaned slowly back in the chair, trying not to wince as the world swam. Closing her eyes and centering herself once again, she opened her eyes to find Lindsay's concerned gaze looking her over.

"You should be in bed," Lindsay's turn to play mother hen. "I am fine now, I just need to rest and so do you. For god's sake, go back to your bed," she scolded, watching as Stella prepared to retort, which was interrupted as the door opened.

"Mac..."Stella stated sheepishly.

"Stella, half the hospital is looking for you," Mac grumbled as he motioned to someone outside the door before entering into the room. An orderly pushing a wheelchair stopped in the doorway, giving Stella a disproving stare. "Not to mention, an officer is supposed to be stationed outside your doors at all times."

"I told them to take a break...Well more like ordered. There was no need of them standing here while I was awake. It's craziness that I'm stuck here anyway..."

Stella stood up a little unsteadily, obviously sensing her independence was being cut short. Mac already predicting her objections, simply pointed to the wheelchair. "Stella don't make me turn it into an order." She took Mac's offered hand begrudgingly, sitting into the chair slowly. He could see her attempting to hide her symptoms but he knew her too well.

"Later Linds, rest easy. Danny will be back soon," Stella stated reassuringly, giving her a smile.

Lindsay countered with a chuckle. "Stay out of trouble." The orderly dismissed by Mac, left to return Stella to her room down the hall.

Looking to Mac, Lindsay smiled. "I'm okay Mac. Stella needs you."

Mac stood motionless for a moment, his hard features immobile as he thought her words over. He recounted the many times Stella had taken care of him, usually against his will. Mac was certain he would face the same battle tonight.

"She's hurting Mac, I at least have Danny and Lucy. She needs you right now and don't let her tell you otherwise."

Mac fixed her with a stern stare, wondering when Lindsay had grown up so much. It seemed like just yesterday, she was a young woman escaping her past in the big city. Motherhood however had matured her.

"When did you become so wise?" he asked through a soft chuckle. Lindsay shrugged her shoulders.

"I was always this wise thank you very much," she answered with mock annoyance. Mac pointed his finger at her, warning her to behave.

"Don't go AWOL too, I don't need to be hunting both of you down." He softened his words with a genuine smile.

"I'm stuck here for now Mac. No worries," Lindsay indicated to the various lines preventing her from leaving the bed. "I'm just waiting for my husband," her words said with obvious excitement.

"Rest Lindsay, your body has to recover from a major trauma," Mac cautioned, patting her leg paternally before turning to leave her room.

"Hey Mac," Lindsay called, causing him to turn to her in the doorway. "We're gonna get this guy, right?"

Not even sparing a pause, Mac answered confidently, "Of Course Lindsay. Priority one."

Lindsay smiled, comforted by that fact. Mac spared her one more look before heading towards Stella's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Stella was just flattening out the wrinkles in the sheets covering her lap when Mac entered the room. She sat innocently in the bed, as if the hospital staff had not spent the last hour looking for her. Upon hearing of her disappearance, he had known the first place to look.

Stella's normal lustre and energy were lacking. Her face was pale and taut, the stress from the day written plainly on her features. As much as she continued to deny it, Mac knew she continued to have symptoms from the concussion. She had proved to be much more irritable and short tempered with the hospital staff than her normal easy going self.

The junior officer Stella had badgered into leaving his post earlier had used those words- several times. Stella had demanded the officer leave, even trying to throw her own seniority and influence around.

Definitely not acting herself, Mac knew. Stella was all for a good fight, she was not one however to throw around her weight without good reason.

Noticing his entrance, Stella's lips curved into a frown.

"Mac," Stella pointed to the officer stationed outside her door. "I don't need a babysitter."

Mac sighed, shedding his overcoat and throwing it onto the chair beside her bed. "I'm not arguing about this Stella. Three members of my team were terrorized, imprisoned and injured today all within the walls of the NYPD crime lab. Security detail is non-negotiable. "

Stella's eyebrow rose, Mac could see her mind working through her options.

"Home on good behaviour then?"

"Hardly, do you realize the fright you put those people through? They thought you were kidnapped." He had received a frantic phone call from the hospital supervisor, relaying the situation of their missing patient. Mac fortunately had been entering the building and knew exactly where to look.

"Mac, I couldn't sleep not knowing how Lindsay was. All I could think about was our perp coming back to finish the job. You know as well as anyone, we have our years of experience in policing to thank for that one." Stella's eyes pleaded with him to understand, Mac knowing he been guilty of doing that on more than one occasion.

He also realized the trauma they had been through today, watching their colleague and good friend slowly bleeding to death beside them. Unsure if they were going to plummet to their death, or if the sick bastard was just enjoying toying with them. Not knowing if Lindsay was going to receive the help she needed and unable to do anymore to aide her.

It was enough to give a person some leeway when it came to handling hospital confinement.

"I'll give you that Stella but next time, the detail goes with you. Do not throw your badge around and dismiss them." Stella smiled mischievously, trying to ease Mac's frustration with her. And the officer better not take her order this time.

"I promise," Stella

* * *

Mac had returned to the Lab to find security so tight, you would have assumed the President was visiting. It pleased him immensely, flashing his shield and ID to the uniformed officer before he waived the detective into the building.

The fact that this whole situation had occurred within their own walls had rattled everyone's confidence, Mac could sense the anxiety and tension emanating from Lab while making way thru the corridors to his office.

Walking by the AV Lab, Mac noted Adam seated in front of his computer staring hard at the screen. Mac had told everyone to take a few hours and rest, he had specifically given that order to Adam several hours ago. The young Lab tech had started the day out sick before being pulled into the search; Mac knew Adam had pushed his own health aside for his colleagues.

Walking into the room, Mac noted Adam's hunched shoulders, completely lost in whatever data was scrolling across the screen.

"Adam?"

The young man jerked around, his pale features a giveaway of still feeling under the weather. His eyes were glossy; his cheeks flushed indicating he probably was running a temperature. Mac shifted on his feet, no one to play mother hen- that was Stella's job- he still felt the need to ensure Adam was going to take care of himself.

"Boss?" Adam looked to Mac sheepishly, knowing what his superior was going to say. He prepared himself for the tongue lashing he assumed was coming.

"Adam, I thought I told you hours ago to go home. We need you rested and feeling better to help with the search for the perp," Mac tried to keep the accusation out of his voice.

"I know Boss, but I'm following up on this lead. I just wanted to keep on it, I have a feeling I'm close on this guy's cyber trail," Adam explained as his computer beeped, drawing his attention away from the detective.

"Adam this can wait till the morning. Everyone is safe for tonight, it is best to rest and we can all come at this with fresh eyes in the morning. Night shift will keep an eye on the Hacker's computer crumbs."

Mac watched as Adam became enthralled with his computer screen, ignoring him for the moment. He sighed; the young Lab tech did that often which annoyed Mac to no end.

"Adam?"

The edge to Mac's voice pulled Adam back to reality, he looked up to Mac. "I think I have a lead."

* * *

Jared had spent the better part of the last hour trying to derail the lab rat Ross' determined effort to find his cyber whereabouts. The day had steadily been going down the drain after his players were rescued. And his mood had gone from one of amusement to one of immense frustration.

He had wrongly assumed that having their precious friends safely at the hospital would allow him a window of opportunity. Ross had not relented, the lab geek continuing his efforts. Jared had quickly realized despite his computer prowess the situation was spiraling downwards ever faster: his security feed in the lab obscured and even his attempted hacking of the hospital feed had been fruitless.

"This is a god damn mess," Jared cursed loudly, pounding his fist on his desk. The keyboard jumped on the desk a moment before skittering sideways.

He resisted the urge to throw the keyboard against the wall.

All Jared craved was those emotional interactions he had been crafting, he had been waiting for the wails and cries of surprise as the elevator car had plummeted to the basement of the building. Instead, he sat reviewing video feed up to the point before the bitch Bonasera ripped out his lifeline.

"She's got to pay," Jared declared, glaring at an image still of her face. On another day, he would have thought her beautiful. Instead her features infuriated him.

Jared's computer screen flickered a moment, her image rippling on the screen before returning to normal. An uneasy feeling fluttered in his stomach, causing Jared to look at his monitor screens surrounding him. His live feeds from the apartment video cameras showed quiet, no movement. That should have made him feel better but he could not get rid of his uneasiness.

Scrutinizing the camera feed again, he watched as the images all blipped at the same time. Almost imperceptible.

Almost.

"Son of a bitch!" Jared quickly imputed a few commands, bringing up the real live feeds unimpressed his own trick had been used against him. Jared underestimated Ross, the lab geek had bigger balls then he credited him for.

Within a few seconds Jared stared at the screens in agony, the halls were crawling with police.

_What a god damn end to the day, _Jared thought as he quickly gathered a few things into his backpack.

_Good thing I have an escape clause. _

A press of a button on his computer and alarms began to wail in his apartment building. Another command, the files began to quickly erase themselves from his computers memory.

"Come and get me bastards," Jared called, entering into the chaos that now enthralled the halls of the building.

Mac stood looking up into the apartment building that Adam had identified as their hacker's residence. Who now had a name thanks to Adam- Jared Vickers. The 25 year old college dropout was about to have the wrath of the NYPD descend upon his apartment.

Flack came up to stand beside him, dressed in SWAT gear. "You think he's still in there?"

"We'll find out soon Don. Hopefully Adam using his own trick with the camera feeds gave us the time we need. If Vickers does try to run for it, we have all the exits covered."

Suddenly in the darkness, alarms interrupted the din of voices. The detectives looked to each other as they recognized it as a fire alarm, coming from the apartment building before them.

"Something makes me think he knows were here."

Mac didn't respond as he moved past Don, purposely heading for the command center. He knew that the Hacker was trying to use the confusion of the fire alarm to mask his escape.

If Vicker's wanted a way out, Mac was going to give him one.


End file.
